Various forms of mobile vehicle load beds are sometimes required to support loads wider than the load beds. While load beds may be temporarily widened to support an extra wide load and some load beds are constructed to include laterally extendible load bed width increasing sections, the expenses involved in temporarily widening a load bed and purchasing and maintaining a load bed including conventional extendible sections are great and usually cannot be justified if a widened load bed is only infrequently required.
Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle load bed which may be quickly increased in width and subsequently decreased in width by the inclusion of relatively inexpensive load bed side extension structure.
Examples of previously known forms of extendible load beds including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,332,843, 2,717,802, 2,743,936 and 4,015,858.